


Change of Scenery

by holy_john_stamos



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M, Never to Be Finished, Oh its gay, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Work In Progress, or it will be gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_john_stamos/pseuds/holy_john_stamos
Summary: As a kid from Johto, Alola is everything you've ever dreamed of, and more.(I won't be finishing this)





	1. Welcome Home Champ

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is ftm. This starts out in Johto but goes to Alola in the second chapter. This is one of my first serious fics in forever, so I hope it's not too horrible.

You set off on your adventure from your little home in New Bark Town at the apt age of 16, even though most kids go off at 10, you preferred to stay close to home till you knew you were ready for the challenge. You made numerous friends and acquaintances along the way, you figured that you’ve probably battled every single one of them at least once. You had crafted the perfect Pokémon team, you won every battle against the Johto League, and even became the champion for a little while. Indeed you were a pretty impressive individual, all it took was three years of hard work and dedication. Soon the life of a Johto champ turned stale, you yearned for the traveling and training you grew to love. You chose to throw in the towel and head back home for the first time in a few months. There you would decide the best course of action.

 

You made great timing on your trip back, as you walked you reminisced about some of your first battles. Each route had its own special charm and memory. Very soon you found yourself in Goldenrod City, you recalled many nights spent gambling away what little you had at the Game Corner.   
  
“Excuse me sir,” called an older woman from a street stand.  
  
“Yes, is something wrong?”  
  
“No, not at all sir. I’m here giving away travel pamphlets. You seem like the type to travel about, may I interest you in one or two? They’re free.”  
  
“Uh, sure I’ll take a few,” you say as you step towards the table. You look at the array of papers before you and pick three that pique your interest. After shoving the pamphlets in your backpack you thank the woman, and head on your way once more. It’s a good thing you left when you did, it was getting late, and you were getting hungry. When you returned home and talked with your mom for a bit you made something to eat, and went to bed early. You were excited to be home. Excited about the possibility of starting a new adventure.


	2. Alola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want to start anew in Alola, so you decide to leave your Johto Pokémon in Johto. What a fool you are.

When you awoke the next day you were full of energy, in fact it was the liveliest you felt in a long time. Scrambling to get dressed, you grab the travel pamphlets and rush into the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
“What do you have there?”  
  
“Oh, just some travel brochures.”  
  
“Travel? You just got home.”  
  
“I know but, I want to see what else is beyond Johto. I’m thinking Sinnoh…or Alola.”  
  
Mom chuckled, “I was like you once, always wanting to go, go, go. If you want to travel then that’s fine, just be sure to call every once in a while!”   
  
“I promise,” you said eyeing the brochure and taking a sip of coffee.  
  
“I’d go with Alola if I were you,” she said giving you one of her knowing smiles. You loved warm weather, the ocean, what wasn’t there to love about Alola. Taking your mom’s advice you choose to travel to the island of Melemele. Something about seeing the biggest city in Alola got you all giddy. You grabbed your stuff and set off for the airport.

 

You purchased your ticket for a one-way trip to Melemele. During the flight everything was quite peaceful, you even took a nap, when you were safely on the ground again you exited the plane and was hit by a wall of warm air and the scent of hibiscus. You hadn’t even left Hau'oli City airport and you already loved it here. You rushed as fast as you could to get your bags so you could go explore the city, but first you had to find a place to stay. Easier said than done, during this time of year almost everyone had taken all of the available beach front hotel rooms. Just when you were about to give up you came across a smaller sized, quaint, homey feeling hotel. It was run by an old couple who just enjoyed having guests, they checked you in and gave you the last room they had.

 

Your bags hit the carpeted floor with a thud, you fell back onto the bed and relaxed. Gosh this bed is soft. Man this room is comfy. Those were the last thoughts you had before falling back asleep. It was 8 p.m. when you woke back up. You were sad that you dozed off, you didn’t know how late everything stayed open yet, what if you missed something good? You didn’t seem bothered for too long because you were out the front door in a heartbeat.

 

The lights of the city were beautiful, many places were still open to your surprise. You ran into a malasada shop and got something to eat, afterwards you were on your way again. You didn’t go into many shops, you mostly perused the wares through the windows. The sounds of crashing waves soon caught your attention. Oh yeah, beach time. It was too dark to swim by then, you settled for a nice walk instead, swimming would have to wait. You were having a really gratifying time.

 

When you checked your phone it was almost 12, “time really got away from me huh.” You hurried back to the hotel, on your way you noticed a commotion out front of a neighboring hotel. Two thugs clad in loosely fitting outfits were trying to steal someone’s Pokémon. Without thinking you rushed in to save the day, too bad you didn’t bring any Pokémon of your own. What were you thinking? “Hey, leave them alone!”  
  
“Oh what’s this, another tourist trying to be hero huh? Stay out of this or we’ll have to steal your Pokémon too bud.”   
  
“Are you sure you want to do that? I’m the champion of the Johto League, my Pokémon beat countless teams, I’m sure you two would be like snapping toothpicks,” you said flashing your League badge. You prayed to god that would work and they’d get the idea.  
  
“Come on, this is getting too exhausting, let’s find someone else,” said the pink haired thug, her friend agreed and they left. Looks like your luck hasn’t run out yet. The person thanked you, many times in fact, after you told them you didn’t really have any Pokémon on hand they gave you some pokéballs, potions, and revives. All in all it was an eventful day to say the least. Despite almost witnessing a mugging, Alola was beautiful, it was exactly what you needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the last chapter for a little bit as I'll be away for a few days. In the next chapter I may or may not specify which Pokémon you catch, we'll see though. Also with the mugging incident in the fic, I don't see how I can still call this a serious fic, I'm bullshiting my way through this real well I'd say.


	3. Free Pokémon Bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its free real estate (Pokémon)

The next few weeks were smooth sailing, no hiccups in your plans, no muggings, everything was perfect. It was your last night in Hau'oli, you ambled throughout the city. Everyone who passed say, “Alola,” and congratulated you on stopping those two goons from weeks earlier. Word had traveled fast in the region of your heroic deed, all of the papers talked about it, to be honest you were really enjoying being in the limelight again.  As you passed by a small Pokémon breeders shop you noticed a sign saying, “Free Pokémon,” there were no other details. Curious, you wandered inside and perused. This person seemed really professional, the shop’s walls were lined with degrees, awards, and newspaper articles.  
  
“Afternoon, or should I say night?” They were writing down information in a small binder, “may I help you, we have some very sweet Pokémon for sale?”  
  
“I saw the sign and was curious, what type is the free Pokémon?”  
  
“Ghost type, they’re a very timid little Gastly. They don’t warm up to people very easily, it took me a while to get them to be comfortable in the same room as me. They still need a lot of work, so most people don’t really want to adopt him.”  
  
“I’ll take him then.”  
  
“Thank you so much, with time I’m sure they’ll love you,” they said as they handed you a Luxury pokéball. You left the store and only got a block away when you decided you would let your future team leader out for a bit. With a flash of red light the Gastly appeared in front of you, they seemed extremely confused and very scared to be around you.

 

You spoke to them before they tried bolting away, “hey there, you want a snack?” They just stared with a hollow expression. You stared back hoping to get some sort of response, nothing. “Well okay then, I’ll take that as a maybe?” You walked forward a few feet and turned back to them, “come on, it’s alright.” Uneasy yet curious, the Pokémon followed while keeping its distance. Each time you turned to check on it they were still following you, you were pretty sure the Gastly never blinked or took its eyes off of you. You both made it to the Malasada shop, todays special was a sweet Malasada. You purchased two and sat down outside, offering one to your new Pokémon.   
  
“It’s alright, I got this for you,” the Gastly slowly creeped forward towards the Malasada. When it was closed enough, it grabbed it and moved away again. When you were both done you decided to head back to the hotel. You gathered your things so you could leave early in the morning. You left Gastly out of his pokéball during the night in hopes that would help be more comfortable, to your surprise it did. The next morning you woke to see it sleeping near the foot of the bed. Do ghosts even need sleep you wondered? Not wanting to disturb your Pokémon you decided to sleep in a while, there was no rush, Alola would wait for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thus ends chapter one of who knows... I'll probably only do two chapters since I can never seem to write more than 1,000 words. 
> 
> I'm known to never finish anything I start, so if this fic isn't updated in two months then it's deader than a doorknob.


End file.
